Ruby Potter and The Philosophers Stone
by Dponygirl
Summary: For ten years, Harry and Ruby are repeatedly tormented by the Dursleys. But at the time of their eleventh birthday, letters start to come in. Hogwarts? Witches? Wizards? And what's this about Voldemort? Follow these young twins as they go through their first year at hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry
1. Chapter 1

A neighborhood on a street called Privet Drive there could be seen an owl, sitting on the street sign flying off to reveal a mysterious appearing old man walking through a forest near the street. He stops at the start of the street and takes out a mechanical device and zaps all the light out of the lampposts. He puts away the device and a cat meows. The man, Albus Dumbledore, looks down at the cat and says, "I should have known that you would be here...Professor McGonagall." The cat meows, sniffs and turns into a woman, "Good evening, Professor Dumbledore. Are the rumors true, Albus?"

His face turns solemn "I'm afraid so, Professor. The good, and the bad."He shakes his head "And the twins?" McGonagall asks.

"Hagrid is bringing them." He smiles and says.

McGonagall eyes narrow "Do you really think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

Dumbledore shakes his head, "Ah, Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life."

There is a motor sound, and the two professors look up to see a flying motorcycle coming down from the air. It skids on the street and halts. A large man takes off his goggles.

The Man says "Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Professor McGonagall."

Dumbledore smiles "No problems, I trust, Hagrid?"

Hagrid shakes his head, "No, sir. Little tykes fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol. Heh. Try not to wake them. There you go."

Hagrid hands two babies in blankets over to Dumbledore.

"Albus, do you really think its safe, leaving them with these people? I've been watching them all day. They're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable. They really are-" "The only family they have." Dumbledore interrupts her. They stop outside a house.

McGonagall glares at him "These children will be famous. There won't be a child in our world who doesn't know their names." Dumbledore smiles sadly "Exactly. They are better off growing up away from all that. Until they are ready."

Hagrid coughs and sniffles. Dumbledore looks up at the large man "There, there, Hagrid. It's not really good-bye, after all."

Hagrid nods. Dumbledore takes a letter and places it on the babies, who are now at the foot of the door. One of the twins has a visible lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead while the other has it on her neck

Dumbledore smiled, "Good luck...Harry and Ruby Potter"


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years later

(Ruby P.o.v.)

I was sleeping peacefully until … "Up! Get up! Now!" That's Aunt Petunia she has such an annoying voice! I looked to my left to see my brother Harry putting on his glasses. "She sounds more and more like a bird doesn't she?" I asked trying to lift the mood, Harry smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. He doesn't seem to nowadays. "Wake up, cousins! We're going to the zoo!" I cringe at Dudley banging on the stair case. I look towards Harry again he smiles and shakes his head.

Harry opened the door but Dudley pushed him back in. We walked in the kitchen and Aunt Petunia looked at me "Why don't you just cook the breakfast, and try not to burn anything." "Yes, Aunt Petunia." I started putting the bacon in the pan. I could hear Aunt saying "I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day!" I rolled my eyes knowing they can't see my face because my back was turned. "Hurry up! Bring my coffee, boy!" I heard Uncle Vernon bark an order to Harry. Aunt Petunia lead Dudley over to the family room, where there was a large amount of presents.

Dudley stared at his presents, "How many are there?" "Thirty-six. Counted 'em myself!" I rolled my eyes again at this 'Oh yes you did math that kindergarteners do, you should be so proud!' I thought as Dudleys face turned red "Thirty-six?! But last year last year I got thirty-seven!"

He yelled as he looked more and more like a pig with his face scrunched up "Yes, well, some of them are quite a bit bigger than last year!" Uncle tried to console him but that didn't work… "I don't care how big they are!" I rolled my eyes and could see Harry glaring at the pigboy. Then the bird started screeching "Oh, now, now, now. This is what we're going to do, is that when we go out we're going to buy you two new presents! How's that, Pumpkin?" I snorted, 'We don't need to go to the zoo we have our own with pigs, birds, and walrus's Oh my…'


End file.
